The Most Unforgetable Valentine's Day
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog has died in an accident and left his widdowed wife Amy along with their new daughter. Amy lays in bed and crys for as long as she could. But for that night before her eyes blead in tears, she'll have the most wonderful and unforgetable night of all. I know its early, but I wanted to write this. Happy Valentin'es Day Fanfiction!


**Hello guys, gals, nerds, geeks, derps, and weirdos out there! This is another shadamy oneshot and I wanted to do this since Valentine's Day's comin and this was something I wanted to make. Granted, their will be tears so here's a tissue box. If you don't cry at this then your heartless-No, I might tear up, but I won't cry….maybe….well let's start!**

In a little white house in the Mystic Ruins, their lived a widowed pink female hedgehog. This young woman was Amy Rose Hedgehog. She was laying in her bed in her house sobbing and crying on a large gray pillow. It had been three months since her dearly loved husband had left the earth. She was at least nine months pregnant and was almost due. She and her husband were driving down the road on their way to the grocery store for some food for dinner.

Amy was in the passenger seat stroking her large stomach which contained their precious baby girl. Her husband was observing her and was smiling warmly. He and she couldn't wait till their little baby was born. When they stopped at a stop light, her husband reached over and rubbed her stomach feeling his daughter's movements.

He smiled and Amy smiled with him. He sat back in his seat and started the car when it turned green. Before the care was about to drive off, one truck with a drunk driver didn't see where he was going and also didn't see the care with the two in it. Before Amy could scream the last thing she saw was the truck's front lights and her husband looking at her in a terrified look.

The two after were quickly transported to the hospital. Amy had a few scratches and smears from the street tiles. She was relieved that she was able to survive from that fatal attack. She wanted to know if her husband had made it, too, but her answer was quickly saved after a painful ache of her stomach was felt. Her baby was ready to be born. The doctors quickly rushed Amy in and after a few hours of delivery, Amy gave birth to her healthy baby girl who was very lucky that she wasn't badly bruised, or deformed after the crash.

Her baby was beautiful to look at. She was a black little baby hoglette with pink stripes on her quills like her father's and a small sweet little face and green eyes like her mother's. Amy was so happy she was healthy and wonderful, but her happy moment was filled with pain and sadness for before she gave birth, she found out that her dear husband has died.

Three months and she couldn't keep herself away from crying tears of pain. She missed him so much and prayed that wherever he is, he's looking down on the two with eyes of happiness for both. It was Valentine's day, but Amy didn't want to do anything, but sit in bed and cry for what will be the very first Valentine's day he will not be with her, and her baby.

Amy laid in her bed looking at all the pictures of her and him from all the times they spent with each other. The beach where they had their first date, the movies where their second year of dating was, the park where he proposed to her, every picture was sending tears through Amy's eyes turning her gorgeous green gems in red.

She picked up and looked at the picture of him and her hugging one another and held it to her chest, "Why…..why did you have to go…?" she cried as silent tears streamed from her face, "We were so happy…and….we had the baby….but…you never got to see her… I want to see you again….I want to see you….Shadow….".

With her eyes still full of painful tears, she laid her head on the pillow and clutched the picture much tightly as she could. She closed her eyes and wished that she could have one minute….just one minute with him…it would be a great present for her.

As the night progresses, the moon flowed through the night sky as billions of twinkling stars appeared all over. One was twinkling much brighter than all the others. This was a special star. A wish it heard and a wish it will grant. The star shot up to the heavens and disappeared in the night. As Amy slept with tears still in her eyes, a brilliant glow filled the entire room. A bright shinning light of gold started to dim as a figure came walking in the room.

The figure was transparent, but able to touch the ground and anything he laid a hand on. He was a black hedgehog with red crimson stripes on his quills, arms, and legs as was his eyes. He wore a black hoodie and blue dark jeans. The same clothes that he wore on the night of his death. His eyes flowed through the room. His old home and old room. A gentle smile was made as his eyes landed on the pink hedgehog sleeping in bed.

He walked over to Amy and placed a hand on her sticky muzzle. He caressed her ever so softly as he used to. Just like that, green eyes fluttered open. Amy sat up in bed and rubbed her soar eyes and whipped her muzzle, "Ugh….some nightmare…" she groaned, "Why is there a light on? I thought I turned it….off…".

Her eyes roamed the room till they spotted something very much familiar. She widened her green gems till her eyes almost popped out of her head. Standing there was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, her dead husband.

"S….S….SHADOW!" she cried out jumping out of bed and running up to him in open arms.

Shadow greatly took her in his and smothered her in kisses and nuzzles, "Hello, my rose." He whispered in the sweetest voice she missed so much.

Amy hugged him tightly not ever letting go and nuzzled into his strong chest, "Shadow…I missed you so much…" she weeped.

"And I missed you, too." Her dead love replied holding her tightly than her.

Then, Amy eyes opened wide. How was he back? How was she touching him? She parted from his chest to look in his warm yet dead eyes, "Shadow…how….how are you even….alive?" she asked.

Shadow looked away sadly and closed his eyes, "Rose….I'm….I'm not really alive…" he told her.

"What do you mean!? I

'm holding you right now!".

"I'm like a ghost. I'm transparent, yet I can touch you.".

Amy looked down and sighed, "Then….did you….come back for me?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Shadow looked back at her with a warm grin and caressed her cheek, "Yes, I did." He answered, "I came because I heard you wanted me to see you. And ever since I died, I wanted to at least come back and tell you good bye before I left. So I asked God to give me some time with you.".

The pink hedgehog looked at her husband happily yet sad. Happy that she was able to see him once more, but sad that he had to leave after he was done on earth. Shadow smiled much more after saying, "I also want to meet our new daughter.".

"Oh! Yes! Come with me!" Amy shouted in glee taking his hand and pulling him to the nursery.

When Amy opened the door, she led him in first and walked in afterwards. Inside, Shadow saw the small crib holding his one and only infant. He walked up to the crib and looked in to see his sweet daughter snuggling in her pink soft blanket while sucking her thumb. Shadow thought she was the most cutest thing he had ever seen…he had ever made.

Amy walked up to him and the crib and gently picked up her little girl in her arms, "Isn't she wonderful?" she cooed cuddling her daughter.

Shadow smiled and nodded, "Yes….she is…um….may I?" he asked.

"Of course!" Amy said happily as she transported her baby in her father's arms.

As the baby slept, Shadow couldn't help, but let out a few tears of his own. Crystal drops fell from his eyes and onto his arms and the blanket around the baby, "She's perfect…my perfect little princess…" he whispered.

Amy nodded and watched as he held his daughter to his chest not ever wanting to let go. Never in her life did she ever see Shadow cry, or shed a single tear, but on this very moment, she saw two sets fall down his face. She herself almost started to cry.

Shadow never left his gaze from his daughter, but twitched his ears to Amy asking, "What's her name?".

"Well….I….wanted to wait for you to name her…but…well….I named her…Maria…".

His ruby eyes widened and tears were forming once more in the corners. He finally left his gaze and looked at his wife in bewilderment, "You….you would…name her after…" he couldn't continue feeling that his tears will fall if he said her name.

Amy nodded again and smiled, "You loved her very much. And since you love our daughter…I thought maybe Maria is a very good name." she said.

Shadow smiled wide and looked back at little Maria who was still snoozing in her father's arms. He couldn't keep himself from holding his tears in any longer. He nuzzled in her short curvy bangs and smiled happily, "Maria….my sweet little princess…." He cooed planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Maria smiled and cooed in her sleep feeling a warm loving sensation in her body. Shadow gently placed her back in the crib and stroked her head ever so gently. When he finally pried his eyes off the crib, he turned to his wife and smiled more, "She's perfect….a perfect little angel." He whispered brining her in a loving embrace.

"Thank you, Shadow…I'm so happy you were able to see her." Amy whispered back holding him tightly not ever wanting to let go.

Suddenly, the light forming around the room started to dim slowly making Shadow angry and sad, "No…not now…" he whispered clutching Amy tightly.

Amy looked up at her husband in confusion, "Shadow…what's wrong?" she asked.

Shadow looked down at her and started to cry much more, but held firm, "I….I have to go back…" he said trying to not break his voice.

The thought of him leaving her again wasn't what she wanted to think. Amy started to cry much more and buried her face in his chest, "No! You can't….I lost you, but I don't want to lose you, again!" she sobbed.

"I know….I…I don't want to leave either….but…I have to…" Shadow said stroking his wife's quills gently, "but…".

"But..?".

Shadow pulled her slowly out of his hold and held her face in his hand, "I will never be far away. I'm always there when you want me. Even if you can't see me. I'm always there for you…and Maria." He told her planting a kiss on her lips.

Amy held him tightly returning the kiss deeply and much more wanting. When they ended the true love's kiss, Shadow let her go, but held her hand so he could lead her out of the nursery and in the bedroom to wish her good bye. Amy still had some tears left, but where whipped away clean off with his thumb, "And…one more thing, Rose." He whispered.

"Yes…?" Amy replied.

"Please don't cry for me anymore. I want my beautiful Rose to be happy and joyful. Like she used to be. Can you promise me that you will be happy and won't cry for me?".

Amy looked down at the floor for one second. She held his hand tightly almost as if her veins were coming to vision. She looked up at her dead husband and smiled, "I…I promise…." She said sweetly.

Shadow smiled and held her face in his hand and leaned forward for another one last kiss. But swiftly and quietly, he put something in her hand which she felt, but didn't want to look down yet. When he parted, Amy could see that he was now getting more and more transparent than when he appeared. She looked down to see a blue velvet box in hand and was about to open it when his hand stopped her laying it on top of hers gently.

She looked back at him confused, "Shadow…?".

"Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet Rose. I love you…good bye…..".

With that, Shadow, his body, his hands, his beautiful smile and his wonderfully red eyes disappeared into the night and in the heavens above. Amy woke up instantly to a bright new morning. The sun rays beamed through the window and her room lit up like it did that night when Shadow appeared.

She sat up in bed and stretched out as wide as her arms could go, "What a dream….wait…was that a dream?" she asked herself.

Amy looked down to her hand to find the velvet box still clutched in her palm, "No…it wasn't….but…what's…?" she held the box and opened it carefully to reveal a beautiful pink heart with silver lining on it and white and red gems on the top and curve.

She widened her eyes wide and smiled, "Shadow…this is…huh?" she looked to see a little note was under the heart. She took the note and read it out loud.

'I love you, my Rose.'

Amy smiled much wider and tears soon started to pour out. They were not sad tears anymore, oh no, they were happy tears. She was now determined to keep his promise and not to cry for him, but to be much happy to show that she cared deeply for him. Just then, a small little wale of a baby cry was heard.

Amy quickly placed the heart on her petite neck and looked at it sweetly before hopping off the bed and rushing into the nursery. Little Maria was starting to cry for some attention. Her arms out wide and her green eyes open. Amy came in and walked up to the crib, "Hello, my little princess?" she cooed picking up her infant.

Maria started to coo as her wales were going away. Amy held her daughter tightly while smiling away. She prayed that where ever he is, Shadow was watching and has a loving smile for his newly made and wonderful family he has created. Unknown to Amy that an invisible figure was in the room that second watching them with a warm smile and red eyes gently on his beloved family.

**Well…..I cried….even though I said I wouldn't….but I hope you like this and please….leave a nice review…ok where those tissues….BYENEEEEEEE!**


End file.
